Silent Waltz
by EternalHime
Summary: When a beautiful bracelet is found, all hell breaks loose in the White Rose Mansion. Five princes and five princess'will find that they're not who they seem. Secrets that have been long forgotten are remembered and an old evil is released.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Okay I hope yore gonna like this story. I may make it a Quatre/Makoto, Rei/ Trowa, Minako/ Duo, and Ami/ Heero. I think that would be cool. Tell me if you think otherwise because you know I love to get reviews. Okay! Onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Nuttin's mine. Nuttin but the plot that is.  
  
SILENT WALTZ  
  
Prologue  
  
"Princess! Oh Princess! Where are you?" Princess Makoto yelled as she and the other three Princesses looked for their leader.  
  
"She couldn't have gotten far," said Princess Rei, softly, yet, loud enough for everyone to hear. Princess Ami stood looking towards the plush green forest behind the mansion, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.  
  
"Maybe she went into the forest," she suggested.  
  
"That's a high possibility. But theirs one problem. Where in the forest is she?" Princess Minako asked.  
  
"Maybe she's by the stream. Let's split up into two groups and search down each side," Princess Rei suggested.  
  
"Alright, does everyone have their communicators?" Makoto asked. Each girl held out their left wrist. "Minako and I shall go down to the right while you and Ami go check the left," Makoto said to Rei.  
  
"Alright, call on the communicators if you find a clue to where she is, or if you find her," Ami said waving and walking to the left with Rei. Makoto and Minako headed off to the right.  
  
*Minako and Makoto*  
  
"What a beautiful day to be in a beautiful place!" Minako said letting her dress swirl around her. Her eyes were closed; her face was sticking up towards the sun, her arms sticking out.  
  
Makoto giggled at her best friend actions. Minako could act like such a kid sometimes. But then again they weren't that old. They were all twelve years old.  
"Yet you forget why we are in this beautiful place," Makoto reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, the whole reason we're looking for Usagi," Minako said grimacing. All of the girls were in training to become the perfect princess. They were looking for Usagi because she was late to their poems class. Yes poems class. All the girls just wanted to be regular girls but they weren't. They were staying at the White Rose mansion. A mansion for Princesses and Princes who had magical power to become the altimate Princesses and Princes. There were five boys living there. They had been Princes.  
  
But they had been captured not but two weeks ago by a man.  
A man named Dr. J. 


	2. The hiding place

Author Note: Alright! I got a prologue put! Eh...^-^;; yeah. Anyway, a faithful reviewer reminded me that I didn't put up the pairing for Wufei. I think a good pairing would be Usagi/Wufei that would be so kawaii! Alright! Onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
SILENT WALTZ  
  
Chapter one: The Hiding Place  
  
*Rei and Ami*  
  
They had stopped about 20 minutes into their journey because they were power walking and they knew Usagi couldn't have gone that far out. Makoto and Minako were probably dilly dallying and not really searching for Usagi.  
  
"I guess we better head down the way Mako-chan and Mina-chan went," Ami said turing to the direction they had come form.  
  
"Alright I'll call them on my communicator to tell them," Rei replied.  
  
"Right." Rei opened her communicator and pushed a button that was the symbol for Venus.  
  
*Makoto and Minako*  
  
Minako and Makoto stopped walking as Minako's communicator went off. Minako flipped the top up to see Rei's face.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Rei?" she asked with questioning eyes.  
  
"Any sign of Usa yet?" Makoto asked, peering over Minako's shoulder.  
  
"Iie, no sign of Usa. Me and Ames are gonna teleport to you two and search with you," Rei replied. "Show us your surroundings." (AN: I'm gonna make it so you have to see the surrounding to know where your going because.. uh .. well it just goes with the story... You can also teleport by the energy readings.)  
  
Minako slowly moved her communicator screen around their surroundings and brought it back to her face.  
  
"Alright, see you in a few," Rei said and closed her communicator. Minako followed suit. A few second later the two girls appeared in a flash of blue and red.  
  
"Let's keep moving," Makoto said.  
  
After about 15 more minutes of searching they finally found Usagi. She was in a place that made all of the girls gasp. It was like some place you would find in a fairy tale.  
  
There was the stream flowing the way Ami and Rei had come from. To the right was a small waterfall that gushed out crystal clear water and was made out of large rocks that had been piled together, though it looked like it was man made.  
  
All around them were tree's that let streams of sunlight into the holy looking ground. The waterfall was lined with flowers and had flowers on vines that crept up the sides like an animal on prey. The rest of the ground was a bed of grass. Surprisingly there were no dead twigs or logs or leaves there. It was like something or someone had made this place to be their own little place.  
  
Across the stream were five small (yet taller then each of the girls) trees. The one on the far left was an apple tree. The one next to it was an orange tree and the one in the middle was a pear tree. Second to last was a cherry tree and last but not least was a mulberry tree.  
  
On the stream were three long, logs that went from one end to the other. There were smaller logs all around Usa who was asleep in one of the sun beams. Dirt was smudged all over her white dress along with her face, hands, and shoes.  
  
"Oh gee! Look at her! She's filthy!" Rei cried, looking at Usa's sleeping form. "All that dirt!"  
  
"She's even got dirt in her hair!" Minako said pointing.  
  
Each girl was wearing a dress with their planetary color. (AN: Usa's is white not pink.) Each dress was polyester. It was loose and frilly from the waist down. On top of the polyester dress was a clear cloth tinted to the color of the dress. At the waist were two strings that tied in the back making the waist tight. Above the waist was naturally made to be fitting. At the top the dress straps turned into a halter top. Around their necks were silver chains that had their planetary symbol in their planetary color. On their left wrist were their communicators. Everyone's hair was put into some sort of pony tail, except for Usagi who had her hair in her little odango's. On their feet (in their color) was a pair of sandals that had crisscrosses that stopped right above their calves.  
  
"Usa! Wake up!" Ami cried slightly slapping her on the cheek yet the princess still did not awake.  
  
"Usagi! There are bugs crawling in your hair!" Rei screamed. Silence. Makoto grinned. "Hey Usa! I just made a batch of fresh, gooey, chocolate chip cookies!" she yelled.  
  
"What?! Where!?" Usagi yelled sitting up and looking around frantically.  
  
The girls laughed at Usagi's actions but calmed down soon enough.  
  
"Usa, you forgot all about our poems class," Makoto said getting strait to the point.  
  
"Oh my! I forgot! Mr. Cartatino is gonna kill me!" she screamed putting her hands to her head.  
  
"Yeah, and even though it's been an hour since the class was supposed to start we have to go anyway," Rei said as she helped Usagi up.  
  
"Oi!! I have an idea! Why don't we come back here after we have our class since it's the last class of the day. We'll have an hour before its dinner time," Ami suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Ames. So let's get going," Minako said.  
  
*once they reach the class room...*  
  
"Ah! There my wonderful girls are!" Mr. Cartatino said spreading his arms. "Now, now, my little Usagi. Where were you all this time dear?" he asked.  
  
"Gomen nasai Mr. Cartatino. I fell asleep in the forest," Usagi replied as she looked down and hid her eyes with her bangs.  
  
Mr. Cartatino lifted Usagi's chin with his finger and said, "Don't worry about it pumpkin! Just don't do it again."  
  
"Usagi lifted her head with higher spirits and nodded. "Right!" she said.  
  
The girls sat down in a row. The order was the same all the time. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and then Ami. "Alright, today we're going to head out to the big Oak tree. Remember today's the day you will each present me with a poem that you have found or made," Mr. Cartatino reminded the girls. "Right!" the said in unison.  
  
The girls raced out side to the big Oak tree which was right behind the mansion. All of the girls sat down except for Makoto who touched the tree slightly with her right hand. (AN: I'm going to make Makoto's main power over nature.)  
  
"How are you today Ms. Oak?" she asked. The tree rustled in the wind. "Oh I'm fine as are the other girls. Do you mind if we use your shade for our poems class?" she asked again. The tree rustled again and Makoto giggled. "Yes poems class, and thank you!" she said. The tree moved one last time before Makoto took her hand away.  
  
"So how is Ms. Oak?" Ami asked. When the girls first learned of Makoto's power they thought it was a little odd but got used to it and found that they liked it a lot for it made nice friends.  
  
"She says she doing fine, but is starting to feel a little rusty," Makoto replied.  
  
"Now for what we do when ever we sit under Ms. Oak!" Minako said. All of the girls touched Makoto's hand and Makoto touched the tree.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU MISS OAK!" they all yelled. The tree moved ever so slightly and since the girls were touching Makoto's hand they heard a faint giggle and an,  
'I love you too girls.'  
  
"Alright! Onto the class!" Mr. Cartatino reminded them. "Usagi why don't you share your poem first," he said as soon as he saw Makoto sit down.  
  
"Alright!" Usagi cleared her throat. "It's called Corned Beef."  
  
"Corned beef to the left of me!" "Corned beef to the right of me! Wait...no..."  
  
"Corned beef to the left of me!" "Sauerkraut to the right of me!" "Rye bread in front of me!" "Cheese comin' from behind!" "And then everybody ATE a sandwich!" (AN: from the Brak show. Don't own it.)  
  
Silence.  
  
"Gee......That was twisted..." Rei said. Usagi stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Usagi, Rei, that was not very lady like," said Mr. Cartatino.  
  
"Gomen Mr. Cartatino," they said together. Usagi took her seat, which was next to Makoto and Ami.  
  
"Rei, why don't you share your poem?"  
  
"Alright, It's called Life."  
  
"Life is like a board game. You can win, and you can lose. In a board game you can always, always start again. But in life you can never, ever start again. So live your life to the fullest. And cherish those you love, And even those you don't. Because when it's time to die, You can die, knowing that you won!"  
  
"That was wonderful Rei! Please take a seat. Ami? How 'bout you?"  
  
"Sure! It's called The wind is calling me away."  
  
"How can I sit through one more day, For the wind is calling me away, And I want to change with the leaves of fall, But I'm here in school and missing it all. While leaves bright as the sun fly by, We add subtract and multiply, And none of these numbers make sense to me, When the sky is as blue as the summer sea. Oh teacher, please let's race the leaves, Let's jump in piles and climb the trees, Let's add subtract and multiply, The wind, the leaves and the deep blue sky!" she finished. (AN: I don't own this either. It's by Kalli Dakos's book of 'poems about school.')  
  
"That was wonderful! But it's the opposite of you."  
  
"Yes I know but I wanted to try something different," she replied.  
  
"Different is good. Minako?" he said.  
  
"Right-ee-oo!" she said and stood up. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"It's called 'You can do better.' Here we go."  
  
"I did my best but the teacher wrote in bright red "You can do better" Now I'm sitting here Wondering How can I do better Than my best?" she finished. Everyone just kind of looked at her. (AN: the poem is from the same person as the one up above.)  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That was... interesting Minako. Please take a seat. Makoto, your turn."  
  
"Right. Mine is called 'Smiling.'"  
  
"Smiling is infectious You can catch it like the flu Someone smiled at me today And I started smiling too! I passed around the corner And someone saw my grin When he smiled I realized I had passed it onto him! I sat down and thought And realized its worth A smile like mine Could travel round the earth! So if you feel a smile coming Don't leave it undetected Let's start an epidemic quick And get the world infected!" she finished with a slight bow. (AN: I don't know who or where that's from but I don't own it.)  
  
"Wonderful!" and so the class continued. One thought occupied the girl's thoughts. The hiding place...  
  
Oooooooooooooh! So! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Please tell me! Please review! 


	3. The trees

Authors Note: Alrighty! Another chapter! Woo hoo! I'm on a roll! Hope I don't get writers block...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
EH: Kami people! You should know I don't own anything! Yet you make us do this thing anyway. Trowa, will you do the honors?  
  
Trowa: .........no.  
  
EH: Oka...Wait huh? What?! Why not!?  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
EH: Well that's no reason not to!  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
EH: That was uncalled for!  
  
Trowa: ......... *smirk*  
  
EH: That's it! You're goin' down buddy!! *lunges at Trowa*  
  
Quatre: *Looks back to see Amber and Trowa battling it out* *sweatdrop* Miss Amber does not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. *Faintly hears something about calling her Miss* although she really wishes she does. *Mumble* though she never will.........*mumble*.  
  
EH: *Has Trowa tied to a chair and in about to cut his bangs when she hears Quatre. Stops inches away from cutting Trowa hair and turns around with scissors in her hand ready to attack* I'm comin' after you now Quatre! Muahahahahahaha! *More insane laughter*  
  
Quatre: eep! Onto the story!  
  
SILENT WALTZ  
  
Chapter two: The trees  
  
The five girls rushed into the forest and followed the stream to their new hiding place. They found more logs that were farther down in the woods and made a sturdy bridge with the logs and some string they 'borrowed' from Mr. Cartatino's office. They decided to have Usagi try out the bridge.  
  
"But why me?!" she asked as the girls pushed her onto the bridge.  
  
"Because somebody's gotta do it," Rei said as she pushed her a little farther on the bridge. Usagi stumbled but caught herself and slowly walked across the bridge and made it to the other side safely. Well, almost. As she got to the end of the bridge she tripped on her dress and landed face first in the grass.  
  
"Yup, the bridge is okay," Minako said as she stepped on and walked across. Ami, Rei, and Makoto followed suit and made it to the other side where Usagi was crying over her now brown and white dress.  
  
"Oh Usa, it's only a dress we'll have it cleaned tomorrow," Ami said helping her up.  
  
"Yeah Usa-chan, now let's check out these trees. Mako?" Minako said.  
  
"Right Mina-chan," Makoto said as she softly put her hand on the first tree; the apple tree. "Rei it looks like this tree is calling to you. It likes.........your hair," she said stepping aside to let Rei inspect the tree.  
  
Next she walked up to the orange tree and placed the tip of her fingers on it. After a couple of seconds she giggled and said, "Minako, this tree likes you for your bubbly ness and free spirit!" she said and stepped over to the pear tree.  
  
She placed her hand on the tree and waited awhile. "Oh my," she said as her cheeks got a hint of pink on them. "Well it looks like this tree is calling to me!" she said as she put one hand behind her head and laughed.  
  
She stepped up to the cherry tree and repeated the process. This time it was a full, hearty laugh. "Usa, apparently this tree has taken a liking to your clumsiness. Your babyish side at least." Usa bounded up to the tree and touched it.  
  
The Mulberry tree was the last one. Makoto put her hand to it and smiled. "Ami," she said. "This tree likes you because it can tell of your wisdom and beauty to go along with it." Ami smiled and walked over to the tree.  
  
Makoto walked back to the pear tree and inspected it. The tree was a perfect size for her and provided just enough shade.  
  
"Hey look!" they heard Mina exclaim. They all walked over to her tree and looked at what she was pointing at.  
  
"What is it?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Is it an O?" Usagi asked tracing it with her finger.  
  
"No, I think it's a D," Rei said as she too traced it with her finger.  
  
"Hey Rei! Look! There's one on your tree too!" Ami said as she pointed. Everybody walked over to Rei's tree to see if it was another letter.  
  
"It looks like a T," Makoto said tracing the letter. She walked over to her tree and traced the letter that was on it. "It's a Q," she said.  
  
"Maybe there's one on my tree," Usagi said as she walked up to it. "Hey look! It's an N!" she said pointing at it. Rei walked over and inspected it. She put a hand to her forehead and sighed.  
  
"That's a W, Usagi," she said. Usagi looks at the tree so close that her nose touched it.  
  
"Oi! You're right!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mine has an H on it," Ami said as she started to think. Then something popped into her head. "Oi! Maybe these were planted by those boys that were captured! T for Trowa, D for Duo, Q for Quatre, W for Wufei, and H for Heero!" she said putting the pieces together in her head.  
  
"Your right Ames! Another puzzle that can't get by you," Minako said. All of a sudden the girls heard a scratching sound. They turned to see Usagi etching something into the tree.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing?!" Rei said putting her hands to her head. "Will that hurt the tree Mako?" she asked.  
  
"No as long as it's not meant to hurt the tree it won't," Makoto replied. They bent over Usagi's shoulder to see her carving an and sign and a U next to the W. Now it looked like W + U.  
  
"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" Minako said as she went over to her tree and put an and sign and an M. Everybody else did it then sat under the trees for the shade.  
  
As she was sitting with her eyes closed a question popped up in Makotos head. Her eye's immediately flew open and her head turned towards Usagi.  
  
"Usaaaa," she said dragging out the a sound.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi said turning to her with fake innocence for she knew what Makoto was going to ask her.  
  
"Usa, where did you get that pocket knife?" Makoto asked referring to the knife they all had used to carve the first letter of their names with.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "I found it?" she answered in a question.  
  
"No," Ami said.  
  
"Alright! I took it when we were getting the string!" she blurted out.  
  
"Usa! Mr. Cartatino will know that we took it! The string was a little thing, but his pocket knife?!" Minako said as she stood up.  
  
"She's right Usa! We have to take it back now!" Makoto said as she grabbed Usagi's hand and dashed across the bridge, picking up her dress with one hand. The other girls followed and they ran out of the forest.  
  
So! How'd ya like it? Ok I promise to have the G-boys in the next chapter. 


	4. Fighting Over the Trees

Author note: I don't know...... please tell me if you think a Makoto/Quatre, Rei/Trowa, Minako/Duo, Ami/Heero, and Usagi/Wufei is a good idea. If not tell me what you think, but I'm not going to make Usagi with Heero no matter what. Sorry people who like that, but I don't. It's not like I don't like Usagi it's just I don't like to have her centered. It's weird, I don't like the stories she centered in and I don't like the stories she's bashed in...... Okay! Onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything. I only have the pennies I find off the streets......  
  
SILENT WALTZ  
  
Chapter four: The deal  
  
Luckily they got the string and the pocket knife back before Mr. Cartatino noticed anything. At the dinner they found out some interesting news.  
  
"Girls," Mrs. Kenjai said. She was the owner of the mansion and their music teacher. "Tomorrow night we are having a ball. All of your dresses have been picked out and are being sent here and should get here by 3:00 pm tomorrow evening. And guess who we found?" she asked.  
  
"Who, Mrs. Kanjai?" Ami asked.  
  
"Us," a cold voice said. Ami looked up to see the five boys who were here before. The one who spoke was the one named Heero. Ami blushed as he stared at her. The five boys took the remaining seats at the table as the maids brought in plates with food on them.  
  
"We're glad to see you're all safe," Makoto said nodding her head, and taking a petite bite.  
  
"Thank you Miss Makoto," Quatre said smiling. Makoto smiled and nodded her head once more.  
  
"Knowing you weak onnas, you could care less about us," Wufei said. By now Mrs. Kanjai and the maids had left.  
  
"You mean we could care less about you," Rei retorted hotly. Wufei just hn-ed.  
  
"At least I don't have to wear those UGLY dresses," he said taking a bite from his plate.  
  
"Oh why I oughtta......" Rei started but stopped when Usagi put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Rei, no need to get mad. He must have had a lot on his shoulders these past few days and is taking his anger out on us poor defenseless girls who are just trying to make the peace," she said closing her eyes and shaking her right fist while the other was still on Reis shoulder.  
  
There was silence all around as everyone looked at Usagi.  
  
Minako sighed. "Well that's what you get when Usagi tries to make sense," she said. "I think she makes more sense when she's not trying to make sense."  
  
"But she did make a point," Wufei said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Duo asked, curious as to what the blonde could have said that made ANY sense. She was even worse than him!  
  
"You girls are poor defenseless girls."  
  
The girls shook with rage as Wufei smirked knowing he had won this little battle.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a boy who plants cherry trees," Rei said under her breath.  
  
All of the guys turned sharply to her while the girls laughed.  
  
Usagi had her head on the table and was banging her fist on it laughing hysterically.  
  
Ami was giggling and tried to hide it with her napkin but couldn't help it, took the napkin away and laughed right out.  
  
Minako was laughing so hard that her face was beet red and was kicking her feet and waving her arms around.  
  
Rei was smiling knowing that she had gotten back at that woman hating man.  
  
Makoto was laughing so hard that her chair had fallen over and she was laughing holding her stomach and kicking her feet.  
  
"How did you know about those?" Trowa asked the smiling Rei.  
  
"Usagi found the place somehow," she answered, blushing under his intense stare.  
  
"You found our place?" Wufei asked Usagi.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Um, yeah," she said putting her hand behind her head.  
  
"What did you do to the trees?" Heero asked.  
  
At this all of the girls blushed. "Well?" Quatre pushed on.  
  
"We kind of put our initial by yours," Makoto said still blushing, as were the other girls.  
  
"And which tree did each of you put your initial on?" Duo asked.  
  
"The apple tree," Rei said.  
  
"The orange tree," Minako said.  
  
"The pear tree," Makoto said.  
  
"The cherry tree," Usagi said.  
  
"The mulberry tree," Ami said.  
  
All of the boys stood up, as did the girls. Each boy chased after the girl who had written something on their tree. (Yes, even Quatre.)  
  
*Ami and Heero*  
  
"Eep! Heero!" Ami cried as she ducked out of the way of the pole Heero had somehow come to acquire.  
  
"You touched my tree. I cannot forgive you for that," he said as he swung towards her feet in hopes of tripping her.  
  
"EEE!" Ami cried as she picked up her dress and jumped. Heero growled and ran towards her.  
  
"Ahh!" Ami said as she hitched up her dress and ran. Dodging maids and butlers she ran screaming her head off as Heero would swing at her. All of a sudden she stopped. She took her sandals off and picked them up. She gave a war cry and ran towards Heero.  
  
Heero was surprised at her actions but stood ready for anything she would throw at him. As she got closer Heero tightened his grip on the pole more. Surprisingly, right as she got in front of him she stepped to the right and ran passed him.  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
He blinked again then turned around slowly to see Ami Run to the steps, turn around, stick her thumbs in her ears making moose ears, and stick out her tongue, then run down the steps.  
  
"Argh!" Heero cried in frustration as he ran towards the steps Ami had run down.  
  
*Minako and Duo*  
  
"You know Duo! This really is negotiable!" Minako cried as she ran away from the quickly gaining Duo.  
  
"No it's not!" Duo cried as he picked up the tiny shovel from the fireplace.  
  
"Eep! What do you mean no it's not?!" Minako asked as she ran faster.  
  
"I put a lot of work into that tree and you just had to go and soil it!" Duo said as he swung the shovel at her. All of a sudden Minako stopped.  
  
"But you planted it so how could I have soiled it when you were the one who put it in the soil?" she asked. What went unnoticed by Duo was that she was slowly taking off her shoes.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. It's a word Wufei uses all the time so I......Hey!" Duo ducked as Minako threw one of her shoes at him. Yet as he was coming back up the other shoe hit him square in the head.  
  
"Score!" Minako yelled as she jumped into the air.  
  
Her joy soon turned around as Duo looked up with a big bump on his head.  
  
"You're dead!" he yelled as he ran towards her.  
  
"Uh oh!" Minako cried picking up her dress and running as fast as she could.  
  
*Rei and Trowa*  
  
"You know you don't talk very much," Rei said trying to make conversation as she ran.  
  
"I only talk when I need to," Trowa answered.  
  
"Oh ok......" Rei said. Well that conversation ended quickly. Trowa almost had his hands touching her dress. She didn't notice this until she felt a tug on her strings.  
  
"Ahhh!" she cried kicking off her sandals putting them in Trowa path. She then started to move chairs and put them in his path. It slowed him down a little bit but not enough.  
  
Soon they came to the main lounging room where there were couches and more chairs and some tables.  
  
Rei flew behind the couch and Trowa came up in front of the couch. She moved slightly to her right, he moved slightly to his left. She moved slightly to her left, he moved slightly to his right.  
  
Then out of the blue Trowa jumped over the couch to where Rei was. Rei took this chance and jumped over to where he had been and ran across the room. Trowa sighed as she turned around.  
  
"Loser, loser, insane, whatever, with a twist, elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, bye, bye, kiss this!" as she put her hand to her mouth then to her rear end. She then stuck out her tongue and ran.  
  
Trowa looked dumbfounded at where she had just been. Wait a minute......she just called him a loser!  
  
He ran as fast as he could towards her retreating figure. "You're in for it!" he cried once she was in ear shot.  
  
"Eep!" She peeped as she looked back, picked up her dress and ran faster.  
  
*Makoto and Quatre*  
  
"You know Quatre, your getting mad over a tree?"  
  
"Yes but I put a lot of hard work into that tree," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh yes, well......um......I......uh......Eep!" she cried as Quatre was almost on her back.  
  
When they came across Minako's room Quatre got an idea and stepped inside.  
  
Makoto stopped with one foot in the air, put her foot down and went back to look in Minako's room to see what Quatre was up to. But before she got to the door Quatre stepped out with his hands behind his back and a big grin on his face.  
  
"No! You didn't!" Makoto exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth and backing up.  
  
"Oh but I did Miss Makoto," Quatre said as he took his hand from behind his back to reveal......A bag of make-up!  
  
Makoto let out an ear splitting scream and started to run again.  
  
"You wouldn't really touch me with that would you?!" she asked incredulously.  
  
"You wanna wait and find out?" Quatre asked grinning evilly.  
  
"Um......NO!" Makoto said jumping over a pair of red sandals. Apparently Rei had been here. When they reached the lounging room Makoto tripped and fell on the carpet. She quickly took off her shoes and threw them at Quatre. Both of them missed.  
  
Quatre came up and started......tickling her!  
  
Makoto couldn't breathe! Quatre sat down on her to get a better advantage at tickling her.  
  
Makoto laughed hard as she tried to reach her hands up to strangle him. Finally when her hands touched his neck they heard a clang sound. They turned to see a maid with her hand on her mouth. On the ground in front of her was a tray she must have dropped.  
  
Makoto and Quatre looked at the position they were in. Makoto's hands were on his neck as she was about to strangle him and Quatres hands were on her sides from tickling her. Plus Quatre was sitting on her. They then looked at each other than turned to the maid.  
  
"It's not like that!" they said together.  
  
*Usagi and Wufei*  
  
"How dare a weak onna like you touch my tree!" he said chasing after Usagi.  
  
"Oh come on Wufei, stop acting like a sissy! There are plenty more trees in the world. I mean, I once tried to count them. I only got to twenty four million, though. I'm pretty sure there's more than that though," Usagi said pondering as she ran.  
  
"You tried to count all of the trees?!" Wufei asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah but it got kinda hard in the end so I decided to stop," Usagi said as if it were nothing.  
  
"You are one weird cookie," he said as he duck out of the way of her two flying shoes. But when one landed it hit his foot.  
  
"Itai!" he screamed bouncing up and down on his foot. "How can you wear shoes that heavy?!" it asked.  
  
"What can I say, we're WOMEN!!!! Muahahahahaha!" she said curtsying then running away.  
  
"Come back here cookie!" he screamed running after her.  
  
"Hey! Cookie! I like it! Let's go get some cookies!" she said running towards the kitchen. She quickly ducked into the kitchen, grabbed a cookie and jumped above the cabinets. Soon Wufei entered.  
  
"Okay cookie, I know you're in here!" he said circling around. He heard a slight rustle and turned sharply around. And that's when it happened. Usagi jumped from on top of the cabinets onto Wufei's back.  
  
"Eeeyaaa!" he cried as she clung onto his back with her hands and legs.  
  
"Here Wufei! Have a cookie!" she said putting a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.  
  
"Ahck gwet owf myf bachk uoh upit owna!" Wufei cried trying to get Usagi off of his back.  
  
"Nope! Now! Take me to the living room!" she cried  
  
She heard Wufei mumble something incoherent as he walked quickly to the living room, spitting the remains of the cookie from his mouth into a corner.  
  
Throughout the whole walk he was still trying to get Usagi off of his back. But the girl was seriously persistent in not letting go of him. 


	5. The Strange Holes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Soon the girls had miraculously lost the guys somewhere in the mansion. Each had gone their separate ways and where looking for the same gender. Meaning the girls were looking for the other girls and the guys were looking for the guys, so they could recruit and capture the others all together.  
  
Ami was silently tip toeing around searching every corner before she turned. She was lucky that she hadn't found Heero yet, or she would be in big trouble. She was backing down the hall when suddenly she bumped into something. She immediately turned around and put her guard up.  
  
Seeing who it was, she let out a breath that she had subconsciously been holding.  
  
"Usa, we have to find the other girls!" she said talking to the girl with her leg in the air and her hands in a kung fu position, moving slightly around in circles.  
  
Ami sweatdropped. "Usa you can put your *ahem* guard down," Ami said.  
  
"Oh right, other girls, let's go Ames!" Usagi whispered grabbing Ami's hand and running down the hall.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Minako wondered into the kitchen looking for some leftovers from their recent dinner. She peeped in just incase someone was there. And there was. Duo apparently had gotten the same idea as her and came to get a snack.  
  
Minako quickly turned her body and smooshed herself to the wall. Making sure that Duo didn't see her.  
  
While she was hiding she felt something gooey at her feet. She looked down only to see a partially chewed cookie, which she had her toes in. Minako's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream.  
  
Quickly a small hand reached out and muffled the scream. Minako looked over to her left, thankful to see that Makoto had caught her. Makoto put a finger to her own lips, telling Minako not to make a sound.  
  
Minako looked around her hiding place to see what Duo was doing. He had obviously heard her muffled scream, as he had closed the fridge door and was looking around, trying to find who had made the sound. Minako motioned for Makoto to follow her as she ducked behind the large island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Makoto followed and ducked just as Duo turned his head to look in their direction.  
  
"I know you're there," he called out in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are."  
  
Makoto looked as though she was going to laugh, but Minako quickly placed her had over the brunettes mouth. Both of their eyes were dancing with laughter. Minako crawled to the smaller side of the island and looked to see that Duo was going the opposite direction that they wanted to go. With a motion from her hand, she told Makoto to follow her as she crawled and hid by the side of the refridgorator. If Duo only walked a couple more steps, then he would see them in their hiding spot.  
  
Step one, step two, Duo's head turned towards the refridgorator he had just been searching through and saw the two princess'.  
  
"Gotcha!" He cried as he jumped onto the island and over it. The two girls let out a scream as they ran down the halls with Duo hot on their trail. They turned around a corner and were quickly pulled in a door by four small arms. Their mouths were covered with one hand while the people who pulled them in covered their own mouth with their other hand.  
  
Duo turned the corner only to see an empty hall way. He scratched his head in confusion as he started to look into the rooms that occupied the hall. Soon he came upon a smaller door, which he believed to be a closet. Slowly he turned the knob, opened the door and jumped behind the it, just in case the girls were in there and they had decided to try and throw something else at him. Nothing came out and he peeked behind the door.  
  
It was a small coat closet, filled with different types of coats. Red, orange, gold, yellow, blue, and many other colors lined the small walls. Duo moved the coats apart just to see if the girls were hiding behind the coats. When he came to the last wall of coats he saw a small box shaped opening in the wall. It wasn't as though the wall had been broken, this hole was obviously put there for a reason. Only with some wiggling and forcing, could he possibly get down this hole. But it was obviously small enough for a girl to get through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei silently ran through the halls humming a tune to herself. That tune just happened to be the Mission: Impossible theme song.  
  
"Doot doot, doodoo doot doot, doodoo doot doot, doodoo doot doot doodoo doodoodoo!" she whispered as she reached the high part of the song. Her two hands were placed together in a make-believe gun. How could she have gotten lost in the mansion in which she lives? Soon she came across a strange hall. Not that it looked strange, but Rei had always had a strange power that told her that there was something strange or wrong. And that power was now telling her that there was obviously something not right about this hall.  
  
Slowly she walked down the hall, and the feeling slowly got stronger. As she walked past one door, the feeling slowly got weaker, so she backtracked and stood in front of the door. The girls were always told not to wander around the mansions that they lived in, and to stay out of an unknown area. But the feeling Rei was getting was too strong to let her just walk past it, so she turned the golden knob and stepped inside.  
  
Her hands roamed the walls in search of a light switch, but she found none. She took a larger step inside, only to have the door close behind her. She quickly turned around and tried to get out of the room, but the knob wouldn't turn. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming into the room.  
  
Rei felt something brush her shoulder. The feeling wasn't the feel of cloth, more like the touch of air, but there was obviously no fan in the room.  
  
"H-hello?" Rei weakly called out only to receive no reply. Slowly she took a couple more steps into the room and knocked some small round object with her bare foot. Bad move. Suddenly a hissing sound filled Rei's ears. Whatever it was, was obviously trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand the language it was speaking.  
  
By now Rei was beyond scared, she was downright horrified. Again she felt the feeling across her arm, but in a lower spot. At this moment Rei's brain was not functioning very well so she ran as fast as she could into the room. Soon she came upon a wall and she couldn't do anything. The hissing sound still filled her ears and was slowly getting louder.  
  
Rei kicked her feet out just in case that something was coming towards her. Her feet touched nothing but, what she guessed was, a rug. The rug had been partially upturned and Rei kneeled down against the wall. She used the tip of her foot to feel the ground in front of her. Slowly she inched forwards until her feet touched......... nothing. With a silent scream she fell down a hole just as she felt another brush of air go right above her head, just barely missing her. 


	6. The Silent Passage Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also don't own Alfred Lord Tennyson's, The Lady of Shalott.  
  
Duo ran throughout the mansion looking for the other boys. Running out of the kitchen area and into the living room, he saw the four other guys.  
  
'Oh, so they didn't feel like coming to get me too, huh?' He thought as he sweatdropped. Quickly he ran over to the couches in which they were sitting on.  
  
"Duo, where were you? We were looking all over the mansion, and we couldn't find you!" Quatre said as he stood up to greet the braided boy.  
  
'Well it's good to know that one of them cares,' Duo thought again but quickly shoved that thought aside. "You guys have to come see this!" he cried pointing in the direction he had just come from.  
  
"What's going on Duo?" Trowa questioned as he and the other boys stood up.  
  
"I was chasing after the girls--."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Shut up Wufei. As I was saying, I was chasing after the girls and they turned down this one hall and just disappeared. Stop!" Duo cried as he held his hand out in front of Wufei who had his mouth open and was ready to say something. Quickly he shut his mouth and glared at Duo.  
  
"I walked down the hall that they disappeared down and searched through all of the rooms. When I came to this coat closet I figured that they would be hiding in there because that was the last door. When I opened the door and turned on the light, nothing was there. When I moved all of the coats aside to see if the girls were hiding behind them, I found this strange hole. It looked big enough for a girl to fit through and I think we could fit through it too if we tried hard enough."  
  
"I am not going to squeeze my ass down some dusty old hole in a wall," Heero said as he glared at the red faced Duo.  
  
"Well why not?!" Duo cried out in frustration. "We don't even know what's down there! There could be some sort of secret down there, and we could find out what it was," Duo looked at the guys hopefully. His eyes rested on Heero and he said, "We could find the girls because they're obviously down there."  
  
"I'm in," Heero quickly and coldly. He wanted to get his hands on the girl with the blue dress. Nobody touches his belongings without his permission, let alone violates it and get away with it.  
  
Quatre sighed. "If it will make you happy Duo, then I will go as well. But you have to promise that you'll keep your mouth mostly closed while we're down there."  
  
"I promise Q-man! Trowa? Wufei? What do you say? Come on, you know you want to find some secret down there," Duo bribed eyeing the two silent boys.  
  
"Whatever," Trowa said as he nodded his head as a way of showing that he would go. What the hell, why not find out some stupid secret? And it will probably keep Duo off of their tails for at least 1 week.  
  
"Yes!" Duo jumped up. "Come on Wufei, you know you wanna go," Duo said slyly poking at Wufei.  
  
"You know very well that I do not want to go you braided baka! I just want to get my hands on that girl in the white dress for jumping on my back and stuffing that cookie in my mouth!" Wufei cried out in frustration. "I do not want to go, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for justice. I shall go," Wufei said trudging ahead of the other boys.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaay, can you say strange?" Duo said walking after Wufei as the other boys followed. "He doesn't even know where to go." Duo ran up in front of Wufei and told the guys in which direction they should go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Right here," Duo said pulling back the coats and showing the other boys the clean cut hole.  
  
"Hmm, strange," Wufei said as he walked up the hole and stuck his hand inside of it. With a quick intake of breath he quickly tore his had back out.  
  
"What's wrong Wufei?" Trowa asked slightly confused by the Chinese mans actions.  
  
Wufei was looking at the hole in a way that said he was slightly frightened and slightly awed. "Nothing," he answered. "It's just a bit cold."  
  
Duo frowned and stuck his hand in the hole too. "Nope, it actually seems kind of hot down there," he said as he started to go down. Slowly he placed his right foot in, then his left foot, and with quite a bit of wiggling he finally got his hips through. "Ah! See? We can make it through," and with that Duo seemed to disappear down a small slide.  
  
Heero followed his actions and got down the hole with ease. Trowa then went in easily after Heero and soon only Quatre and Wufei were left. As Wufei was about to go down the hole he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it Quatre?" He asked the blond boy.  
  
"Wufei, you forget that I am empathic, please do share what happened to you not too long ago," Quatre said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"I don't want your sympathy, Quatre. It was nothing as I told you before," Wufei stated angrily as he batted Quatres hand off of his shoulder and slid through the hole.  
  
Quatre sighed as he shook his head and easily fitted himself through the hole and slid down into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei's eyes slowly opened to reveal nothing but pure darkness; making her wonder if she had even opened her eyes at all. Quickly she sat up remembering what had just happened, and then lay back down as a sudden pang of pain came rushing into her head.  
  
Where was she? And how did she manage to survive such a long fall? She would remember that for the rest of her life. It felt as if she was floating on air for about 60 seconds then, BAM! She hit the ground.  
  
And what about that mysterious room? What was in there, and what had she kicked that had made the hissing noises to fill her head? She'd answer all of these questions later when her head wasn't throbbing, she could see, and when she knew where she was. Where ever she was, she had to find a way out. There's no telling what could be living wherever she was or, now that she thought about it, what was dead.  
  
Rei's heart started to thump loudly in her chest as she realized that, 1) she couldn't see, so therefore eliminating an easy way out of wherever she was. 2) Whatever was making those hissing noises could be coming after her right now. And 3) her ankle was most definitely twisted. Not broken, but twisted.  
  
She sat up on her knees and started to feel around for walls of some sort. As Rei searched for walls, the dirt beneath her knees was starting to hurt, so she did the best she could with one leg and stood up. Eyes wide open she jabbed her left arm out only to collide with a very solid dirt wall. Rei shook her arm to stop the pain and much slower placed her right hand out only to come in touch with another hard dirt wall. So it was some kind of passage way, only meant for people to walk one at a time.  
  
Slowly she moved one foot in front of each other, grimacing with pain, and keeping both hands running along side the walls. There had to be a way out if someone had made this passage. It was probably a secret escape passage that was made a long time ago, but for what, or from what, Rei did not know. For all she knew, she could be going in the exact opposite way of the exit, but then again she could be going in the right way and one must start somewhere.  
  
It was silent as Rei kept limping along. Not that it wouldn't be, seeing as there was absolutely nothing else down in the tunnel with her. Well, nothing that she knew of anyway. That she knew of, of course. The silence was so unnerving that Rei decided she would say a poem she learned in poems class, and then put musical notes to it.  
  
Humming a suddenly made up tune, Rei began to fit the words of the poem into the song.  
  
"There she weaves by night and day  
  
A magic web with colours gay.  
  
She has heard a whisper say,  
  
A curse is on her if she stay  
  
To look down to Camelot.  
  
She knows not what the curse may be,  
  
And so she weaveth steadily,  
  
And little other care hath she,  
  
The Lady of Shalott.  
  
Rei smiles to herself as she sang the song she had just made up. Maybe she should sing it together with Minako and show Ms. Kanjai, the music teacher. She would be most impressed. Rei continued with the song.  
  
"And moving through a mirror clear  
  
That hangs before her all the year,  
  
Shadows of the world appear,  
  
There she sees the highway near  
  
Winding down to Camelot . . .  
  
Rei began to sing louder, as she thought that if somebody was down there, that maybe they could help her. Well, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but she had already begun to sing louder and as she sang louder, her fears slowly drifted away.  
  
"But in her web she still delights  
  
To weave the mirror's magic sights,  
  
For often through the silent nights  
  
A funeral, with plumes and lights  
  
And music, went to Camelot;  
  
Or when the Moon was overhead,  
  
Came two young lovers lately wed.  
  
"I am half sick of shadows," said  
  
The Lady of Shalott.  
  
The singing overtook Rei, and it was like she had known the song forever, as if someone had taken over her body and was singing the song with all of her soul.  
  
And down the river's dim expanse  
  
Like some bold seer in a trance,  
  
Seeing all his own mischance –-  
  
With a glassy countenance  
  
Did she look to . . ."  
  
Suddenly a raspy voice cut in singing the parts that Rei had yet to sing.  
  
". . . Camelot.  
  
And at the closing of the day  
  
She loosed the chain, and down she lay;  
  
The broad stream bore her far away,  
  
The Lady of Shalott."  
  
Rei's blood ran cold at the sound of another voice, one that sounded like sandpaper rubbing against each other. The voice sounded far from human, though it sang the exact notes she had planned to sing. Footsteps could be heard behind her and Rei came to a sudden halt as did the other footsteps. Rei slowly took three more steps and heard the footsteps behind her again, then stopped suddenly hoping to catch the person; or thing off guard. But when she stopped she didn't hear anything.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" She called out with a wavering voice. Suddenly the hissing noise started up again in her head. This time the sound was so loud that the pain was almost unbearable. Rei screamed loudly as she clutched her head and sunk to her knees.  
  
"What do you want?!" She screamed again as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Leave me alone!" But the hissing sound did not stop. Again Rei could tell that it was trying to tell her something, but she just couldn't understand it.  
  
Again she cried out but this time in both pain and frustration. "I can't understand what you're saying! What are you saying?!"  
  
Then one word came out loud and clear before Rei felt someone place her head on their lap and the same movement of air that she felt in the room that she had some down from. The word was,  
  
'Lecta.'  
  
TBC  
  
Well, tell me if you like it. I promise that the other girls will come into play in the next chapter. And I know that my chapters are kinda short, but I'm workin' on it. Just give it some time. 


	7. Moonlit Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
"Rei!......... Rei!" Ami lightly slapped the squirming girl's cheeks. They had heard her screams through the dark passage way and followed them to her location.  
  
Rei fought in Ami's grip with her eyes tightly closed and a disgruntled look was placed harshly on her face.  
  
"What are you saying?" They heard her mumble as beads of sweat formed on her brow.  
  
"Rei!" Ami cried, slapping the young girl hard across the face.  
  
Rei's eyes popped open as tears gathered at the corners. "Ow." She said lightly as she placed her hand gingerly on her now red cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, but you wouldn't wake up," Ami said in a much softer tone. "Now, what was going on?"  
  
Rei gripped her cheek and looked up at Ami, shocked. She couldn't really read Ami's expression for it was very dark in the passage way but she could just feel Ami giving her an apologetic stare.  
  
She sighed and began her story from when she was in the dark room.  
  
A few minutes later she sighed again. "And then the hissing sound started again and you found me."  
  
"Rei, tell me, could you comprehend one word that they said?" Ami asked, trying to get as much information as she could on this strange noise.  
  
"Well no but......... wait, I did understand one thing they said, but I just don't know the meaning of it." Rei stopped as if waiting for someone to tell her to go on.  
  
Ami complied. "Well, go on, what was it?"  
  
"At the end, they – or it – said Lecta. It could be Italian, Latin, Ancient Greek, or even some made up language from this things home planet," Rei said as she flailed her hands around wildly.  
  
"Hmm, I see. I guess we'll have to make a trip to the library," Ami said rubbing her chin and looking up and if she could read something on top of her head.  
  
"We have a library?" Came Usagi's confused reply.  
  
The other four face faulted as Usagi scratched her head.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking at the mess of girls on the ground.  
  
"We could only expect that coming from you, Usa," Rei said slightly grinning.  
  
"Or even Minako," Makoto mumbled, looking away as if she had said nothing.  
  
"What was that Mako-chan?" Minako asked as she glared at the blushing brunette.  
  
"Oh nothing, Mina-chan just trying to figure out our plight," Makoto responded sheepishly, placing a hand behind her head.  
  
"Anyway," Rei began, "How did you guys get down here?"  
  
"Well, Minako and I were running away from Duo, when Ami and Usagi pulled us into some strange closet. They had found a small hole there, just small enough for each of us to get through, so we climbed in. Little did we know that it would lead us here," Makoto explained quickly as she tried to get Minako's angry glare off of her.  
  
"We began to wander and then we heard your singing. But it abruptly stopped and we got worried, then we heard your screams and it confirmed our fears," she continued. "We then found you squirming around on the ground and Ami- chan here put your head on her lap, and here we are now."  
  
"I see. I wonder what this place is," Rei questioned, standing up with the help of Minako.  
  
"You mean was," Minako corrected as she placed Rei's arm around her shoulders, Ami taking the other.  
  
"We'll find that out later, but now I want to find a way out of it," Usagi said as she began to bite her nails.  
  
"Usagi, don't bite your nails, it is very un ladylike," Ami said as she took a glance at the slightly frightened blond.  
  
"But doesn't being here totally freak you out?" she asked as she began to walk, her hands trailing against the walls.  
  
"Yes it does but to be a true lady you must always keep a cool demeanor," Ami said as she let go of Rei. "Rei-chan, will you be able to walk by yourself?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I can," Rei said as she began to walk behind Usagi, Makoto right behind her.  
  
"Alright, now let's find a way out of here," Minako said as she placed her hand on Ami's shoulder as to not get lost. Ami did the same to Makoto.  
  
"Right, but I don't trust Usagi in the front, you never know where you're going to end up," Rei said as she looked at the glare on the blonds face.  
  
Usagi turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Rei, why must you always pick on me?" she pouted.  
  
"Oh Usa, it's just so much fun because I can get you so riled up," Rei replied as something clicked in her head. Wait... How had she seen Usagi's glare?  
  
"But everyone says that it's un ladylike to –."  
  
"Hush Usa-chan. Is it just me, or is it getting lighter in here?" she asked as she looked back at the other three.  
  
"Hey, you're right! It is getting lighter...... and do you hear that? It's the sound of water!" Makoto said as she could feel Ami tighten her grip on her shoulder.  
  
"You're right," she said as she nudged herself to the front. She started to glow a light blue as she closed her eyes. A moment later her eyes snapped open. "And it's coming from this way," she said she began to run down the passage way.  
  
"Ami! Wait up!" Minako cried as she and the other girls began to run after the blue haired girl.  
  
They came to a stop as they saw water pooled on the ground. The sound of rushing water was getting louder.  
  
"Wait a minute," Rei said as a confused look crossed her face and she put a hand up. "That sounds like a waterfall......"  
  
"And the only waterfall that's in this area......" Makoto continued.  
  
"Is the one by the trees!" Usagi said as she ran forwards.  
  
"Wait Usagi! You never know –." Ami stopped as she heard a scream and a splash. "If It's going to be around the next turn," she finished as she and then other girls ran to where they heard Usagi scream.  
  
The waterfall was right in front of them, covering up what seemed to be a secret entrance to the passage way.  
  
"You know what this means," Makoto said, grinning to Minako who was on her right.  
  
"What?" Minako asked as was later sorry that she did.  
  
"Wee!" Makoto cried as she grabbed Minako's arm and jumped through the waterfall and into the stream.  
  
Rei turned to Ami and shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" Ami asked as she took Rei's hand and called down, "Watch out below!" With that, she and Rei jumped through the waterfall into the cool clear waters below.  
  
Rei quickly came up for a breath but Ami stayed below, loving the way the water caressed her skin so softly.  
  
"Well she sure can stay down there for a long time," Usagi mumbled as she tried to keep afloat in the water.  
  
"What do you expect? It's her 'element' as Mrs. Kanjai says," Rei mumbled.  
  
"Mrs. Kanjai! She and the boys are probably wondering where we are!" Usagi panicked as she began to swim to the bank of the stream.  
  
"Usa, chill out, let's have a night of fun for once," Makoto said as she dipped her head under the water once more.  
  
As she came up herself, Ami's head also bobbed up. "Look at what I found!" she exclaimed, holding up her findings.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked as she swam over the blue haired girl, the others in tow.  
  
"I believe it's a bracelet of some sort," Ami said as she put it up to the moon light. It was too large to be a bracelet, yet too small to be a necklace. It was golden with five diamonds that seemed to glow in an ethereal way as it basked in the moonlight.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Rei exclaimed as she reached out to touch it, but pulled her hand back, afraid that it would loose its magic.  
  
"Let's get out so we can all examine it," Ami said as she got out and sat under her tree, the other girls piling around her.  
  
"The moonlight makes it seem magical," Makoto said breathily as she stared at the beautiful object in Ami's hands.  
  
"Yes it –," Ami stopped speaking as she heard a small voice. "Did you hear that?" she asked.  
  
"I did," Makoto said as she stood up and looked towards the waterfall.  
  
The other girls began to hear the mumbled and thought it was the thing that Rei had encountered so they stepped in front of her. Rei rolled her eyes and stepped beside them.  
  
"Be on your guard, you never know when it could pop out," Minako said as her hair clung to her face from the water.  
  
The talking got louder until a head popped out of the water. Attached to it was a face that held beautiful indigo eyes and a braid.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hello ladies...... whoa." His eyes roamed their bodies and the girls looked down, forgetting that you could see through the cloth of their dresses since they had gotten wet.  
  
Before he could get another glimpse of them he was pushed into the stream below and the girls quickly pulled the cloth away from their bodies.  
  
"Maxwell, you're supposed to tell us what you saw," Wufei's head also popped out of the water and he saw the three wet girls.  
  
"Oh," he said in a surprisingly soft voice.  
  
"Chang, what are you doing."  
  
"Yuy, back off! You're going to push me over!"  
  
"That'd be your fault, not mine."  
  
"Hey! I –," Wufei began to fall taking with him three other boys. There was a large splash as the four hit the water.  
  
Wufei's head was the first to come up, followed by Heero, then Quatre and lastly a slightly angry looking Trowa.  
  
"Look what you did you baka!" Wufei yelled splashing Heero with water.  
  
"Hey!" Heero called as he splashed Wufei back.(AN1)  
  
They five guys heard light giggles that sounded like tinkling bells.  
  
Each stared in awe at the five girls standing in front of them. Even with their hair matted against them they looked extraordinary in the moonlight. The water that dripped off of them looked like pearls as each one was caught in the moonlight.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" Minako said as she let the bindings of her hair loose as just a tease.  
  
"I'd say some little boys," Makoto added, also letting her hair down.  
  
"Who want to play," Rei said following the other two.  
  
"A little game," Usagi followed.  
  
"With us five girls," Ami finished.  
  
"Wh- what kind of a game?" Duo asked as the girls stepped closer.  
  
"Oh, we can't tell you that," Rei said as she kneeled down in front of the water.  
  
"What makes you thing we'll like this game?" Quatre asked as he and the other boys stood on their tip toes in the water.  
  
Makoto sat on the edge and dipped her toes into the cool water. "Oh, I think you'll like it." She winked at the blond boy, earning a blush from him and a small smile crept onto her lips.  
  
"Well, shall we get started?" Ami said as she hid her finding in her dress.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
AN1 = Heero hasn't really become a monotonous freak yet. I know, he kind of was before, but whatever, he wont be as uptight in my story because nothing so bad has happened to him yet. These are just traits that they have come to live by so far.  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review. 


End file.
